The Sprain Ankle
by Park Ryder
Summary: While working Mordecai sprains his ankle and now stuck indoors to heal and he can't be able to go to Margaret's party but but then he sneak out so this will be a regular night or is it?
1. Invinted to a party and sprain the ankle

It started out like a normal Tuesday. Mordecai and Rigby were at the coffee shop watching a scary movie promo called "The Slime", which was about a blob of slime killing people.

Rigby - "Man we've got to see that movie!"

Mordecai - "Why so you can pee all over yourself and cry like a little baby?"

Rigby - "Shut up!"

Mordecai laughed until he saw Margaret.

Margaret - "Hey guys, here's your orders."

Mordecai - "Uh thanks Margaret."

Margaret - "Oh! I forgot, here."

She handed out Mordecai and Rigby two pink flyers.

Rigby - "What's this for?

Margaret - "You guys are invited to my party"

Mordecai - "A party?"

Margaret - "Yep Thursday is the anniversary when they built the coffee shop. Are you guys gonna go?'

Mordecai - "I'm totally gonna go."

Margaret - "Great see you there."

Mordecai - "Yeah, see you there."

Rigby - "I can't believe you're going to a party for lady pecs!"

Mordecai - "Rigby, we've been through this before. Social gatherings aren't—just—for lady pecs. Besides this could be my chance to be with Margaret."

Rigby - "But what about the movie? I am not going to that party!"

Mordecai - "Dude, the movie doesn't come out until Monday. Come on, please?"

Rigby - "Augh fine! As long I don't have to dance with Eileen."

Mordecai – "Come on dude. We gotta get back to work or else Benson will blow his head off."

Rigby - "Ok"

The two of them walked back to the park, and then they saw Benson in one of the golf carts.

Benson - "There you guys are. I need you guys to clean the fountain"

Rigby - "Aw what? Can't we do it later?"

Benson – "No! Just do your JOB OR YOUR FIRED! AND DON'T SLACK OFF."

He gave them two mops, a pail, and a hose, then Benson drove away leaving Mordecai and Rigby to walk to the fountain.

Rigby - "Aw man I hate cleaning the fountain!"

Mordecai - "I know dude, but remember when we found those baby ducks?"

Rigby - "Oh yeah I remember. Those guys they were awesome."

Mordecai - "Yeah I know."

They went to the dirty fountain and Rigby had to start the hose while Mordecai turned the fountain off. While Rigby started the hose, he bumped the pail into the water while it was draining out, so he went to go get it.

When Rigby grabbed the pail, Mordecai didn't notice the hose. Then Rigby pulled the hose and it wrapped around Mordecai's ankle, which caused the blue jay to trip and fall on the ground. Mordecai yelled out in pain when he fell; Rigby turned around and saw Mordecai on the floor in pain.

Rigby - "Mordecai! Dude, are you all right, what happen?"

He ran over to Mordecai and helped him up.

Mordecai - "I tripped over the hose—OW—and I think I twisted my ankle."

Rigby - "Come on dude let's go back to the house."

He helped Mordecai get up and walk him back to the house. When they got to the living room, Mordecai carefully sat down on the couch.

Rigby - "Hey dude how's the ankle so far?"

Mordecai - "So far my ankle hurst like heck."

Then Benson came and saw Mordecai and Rigby.

Benson - "What are you guys doing here? I told you to clean the fountain."

Rigby - 'We did, sort of. Mordecai sprained his ankle while working."

Benson - "Wait, what?"

Mordecai - "Don't worry Benson, I'll clean it tomorrow."

Benson - "Oh no you won't! You can't work with a sprained ankle, you can barely walk."

Mordecai - "What? I can walk, in fact my ankle feels better, look."

He got up from the couch and tried to walk, but Mordecai was in so much pain he fell on the floor.

Benson - "Nope, sorry Mordecai. You're gonna have to take it easy. Rigby help him get up, and Mordecai you're on bed rest for next couple of days until your ankle feels better. Rigby you are going to have do Mordecai's work until he is better."

Benson left and Rigby helped Mordecai get back on the couch.

Rigby - "Aw man! Now I have to double pound with work."

Mordecai – "Yeah dude, at least I get to take it easy for the next couple days."

Rigby - "Yeah that's true."

Mordecai - "I hope my ankle feels better before the party."

Rigby - "I hope so too."

Mordecai - "Why?"

Rigby - "So I won't have to dance with Eileen."

Mordecai - "Ok dude that's just plain mean."

Rigby - "Yeah whatever, you wanna play 'Dig Champs'?"

Mordecai - "Sure."

They play a few rounds with Mordecai winning, but he didn't really care. Mordecai just hoped that his ankle felt better for the party.

The End

**End of my first chapter, I hope you like it!**


	2. Stuck indoors with a sprain ankle

Today was a Wednesday morning and Rigby was the first one to get up and he look at the clock and the time said 9:30 and he went to Mordecai's side of the room and shakes him to wake up due to him being a heavy sleeper.

Rigby (while shaking Mordecai) - "Hey Mordecai wake up."

Then Mordecai wakes up.

Mordecai - "Ok dude I'm awake now."

He sat up yawn stretches and rubs his eyes.

Mordecai - "What's up dude?"

Rigby - "I was wondering if you wanna play some video games before I have to work."

Mordecai - "Sure man" he pull the blanket off him and his ankle look swollen.

Rigby - "Can you stand or walk?"

Mordecai - "I don't know let me try."

He tries to stand up and walk but he was in pain he felt like his bone in his ankle was in knot.

Rigby - "Mordecai take it easy I'll help you get downstairs"

Mordecai - "No let dude I'm fine let me just ow!" as he tried to walk to his injured ankle.

Rigby - "Come on man let me just help you."

Mordecai - "Augh fine."

Then he helps him get down stairs but it was a little hard because due to their height then Mordecai carefully sat down on the couch and he and Rigby play a few round of a racing game and of course Mordecai won.

This was going great until Benson came into the living room.

Benson - "Rigby wait are you doing? I told you to go work 8 minutes ago.

Rigby - Sorry I got I bored"

Benson - "I don't care! Go outside and pick up the litter." Then he left.

Rigby - "Augh hey dude you need anything before I go?"

Mordecai - "No dude I'm fine."

Rigby - "Ok call me if you need anything"

Mordecai - "Ok see yeah."

Then Rigby left and Mordecai play video games for a couple of minutes until the phone was ringing in the kitchen.

Mordecai - "Crap! Ok I can do it."

He got up carefully walk to kitchen he grab on to some things and when he got the phones he got trip by a chair causing him to fall and furthering hurting his ankle.

Mordecai (in pain) - Hello?

Margaret - "Mordecai?"

Then his eyes widen because he found out this was Margaret!

Mordecai - "Oh um hey Margaret" he was trying to hide his pain.

Margaret - "Mordecai are you ok?"

Mordecai - "Yeah I'm fine why?"

Margaret - "Because it's sound like your in pain."

Mordecai - "I'm fine I just um have an uh cramp in my leg that's all"

Margaret - "Oh ok I just wanted to tell you that the party will start at 6:00 you are coming"

Mordecai - "Oh yeah I'm defiantly gonna come"

Margaret - "Good I have to get back to work bye!"

Mordecai - "Uh bye"

Then she hangs up then Mordecai tries to get up and hang up the phone.

Mordecai - "Man tomorrow going to be the best night ever!' but then he trip again and this time he was knock out cold then he had a dream that him and Margaret were at the party dancing and were about to kiss but then he heard a voice that kept on saying his name then he woke up and saw that it was Rigby was standing aside him shaking him a little.

Rigby - "Mordecai are you ok?" he help him get up and made sit on a chair.

Mordecai - "I'm fine dude what happen?"

Rigby - "When I got inside I saw you unconscious."

Mordecai - "Oh how long have I been out?"

Rigby - "Only for a couple minutes."

Mordecai - "Anyway I thinking that I shouldn't go to the party tomorrow"

Rigby - "What why?"

Mordecai - "Because I wanna make my move on Margaret this could be my chance but I can't do anything with ankle sprain."

Rigby - "Oh you're going to the party alright."

Mordecai - "What do you mean dude?"

Rigby - "What I'm saying is that you can go to the party if we just hide your pain that way you can make your moves on Margaret."

Mordecai - "Are you sure this will work?"

Rigby - "Dude trust me I can fix anything."

Mordecai - "Uh no you can't"

Rigby - "Aw shut up beside do you to make Margaret you girlfriend or no?"

Mordecai - "Alright whatever as long I could make my move"

Rigby - "And that my friend is the plan."

The two of them did a high five and Mordecai is only thinking of making his moves on Margaret.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the next chapter soon bye!


	3. The Plan

Today was the day of the party but it was only a few hours away and Mordecai and Rigby were in the house upstairs in their room discussing how Mordecai is going to the party with his ankle badly sprained.

Rigby - "Ok here's my idea what will do is we'll go to the party and you try to grab on to some things in case you fall and you'll dance with Margaret and probably make your moves on her and we'll go home.

Mordecai - "Ok but what if the plan doesn't work?"

Rigby - "Well then I don't know what to tell you."

Mordecai - "Oh don't know dude"

Rigby - "Relax Mordecai everything will be fine."

Mordecai - "Are you sure this gonna work"

Rigby - "I'm positive"

Mordecai - "Maybe we should go to the hospital first to I don't know put a cast on my ankle"

Rigby - "Nah man all need to do is ice it and stuff then it will be a little better for the party"

Mordecai - "All right."

Rigby - "Cool let so ice that ankle"

Mordecai - "All right let's go"

Rigby - "Wait a second dude I'll go get it"

Mordecai - "All right" then Rigby went downstairs and then went back upstairs and had an ice pack.

Rigby - "Here you go dude"

Mordecai - "Thanks dude" he put's on his ankle and groan a little bit.

Rigby - "How it's feeling?"

Mordecai - "Cold yet good at the same time"

Rigby - "Cool"

Mordecai - "Anyway I don't your plan will work"

Rigby - "Why not?"

Mordecai - "Because you heard what Benson said I can't leave the house cause of my ankle"

Rigby - "Aw man I forgot about that"

Mordecai - "Yeah so we better come up with a different plan."

Rigby - "Ok let me think"

Mordecai - "You got a plan yet?"

Rigby - "No not yet"

It took Rigby a couple of minutes to figure out an idea.

Rigby - "I got it!"

Mordecai - "Ok so what the plan"

Rigby - "Simple I'll lie to Benson that I'm taking you to the doctor to check your ankle."

Mordecai - "Uh maybe I should tell him that dude"

Rigby - "Ah what! Why do you get to tell him it was my idea!"

Mordecai - "Yeah but I'm a better liar than you don't you remember when we pretend were astronauts?"

Rigby - "Oh yeah."

Mordecai - "Anyway I was thinking that we should stay there at 6:00 then leave if I cause more pain to my ankle then I'll make my moves on Margaret."

Rigby - "Yeah I'll love to see that."

Mordecai - "Hey dude maybe you should make your moves on Eileen you and her would make a cute couple."

Rigby - "STOP TALKING!"

Then Mordecai started to laugh then Rigby and flick Mordecai's ankle (you when flick somebody on their forehead)

Mordecai - "OWWW! Why you little!"

Then he punches Rigby in his arm.

Rigby - OW! Ok ok I wont do that again!

Mordecai - "You better not do that again anyway I think my plan is better."

Rigby - "Ok we'll go with go with your plan but if this doesn't work, I swear I'll kill you."

Mordecai - "Ah shut and help me get ready for the party"

Rigby - "Dude it's 3:00 the party doesn't start until 6:00."

Mordecai - "I know that but I wanna look good for Margaret."

Rigby - "Augh I cant wait until is over and like I said before with you around I don't have to dance with Eileen.

Mordecai - "Like I said before again that is just plain mean"

Rigby - "Whatever."

That the end of this chapter I hope you all like it I'll make the next one tomorrow bye!


	4. It's Party Time!

It was time for the party and Rigby was driving the cart because he knows Mordecai can't really draive with his twisted ankle.

When they got inside the coffee there music lights flashing around (Like ICarly random dancing) food and drinks on tables around and alot people were dancing.

Mordecai - "Ok dude I'm going to find Margaret to make my moves on her."

Rigby - "Ok and I'm going to eat the food oh and dude be careful"

Mordecai - "Don't worry dude I'll will."

Then they separated and Mordecai went to find Margaret and holding to some things so he wouldn't fall because of his ankle. Then he found Margaret wearing a white tang top and wearing shorts (like in the episode "Mordecai and the Rigbys).

Mordecai - "Oh um hey Margaret."

Margaret - "Oh het Mordecai what's wrong with your leg?"

Mordecai - "I uh just cramp in leg that's all."

Margaret - "Ok I you meet my boyfriend Travis."

Travis was a human who was tall and has muscles and black hair wearing a tang top, jeans, and sneakers.

Margaret - "Travis I want you to meet Mordecai"

Travis just wave at him.

Mordecai - "Oh um hi Travis"

Margaret - "I'll be right back I'm gonna get me and Travis some drinks" she left and Travis grab Mordecai by his chest.

Travis - "Listen dude if tries anything to me or Margaret I'll beat you up so bad that your body will be all crocked!"

Mordecai - "OK! OK!"

Travis - "Good!" he lets go of him and walk away and the drop cause him to hit his ankle which tears of pain was about to come out but it didn't came he got up and tried to look for Rigby.

Meanwhile Rigby is at one of the table eating chips and drinking soda until he saw his friend Destiny (aka Mel)

Rigby - "Oh hey Mel"

Mel - "Hey Rigby what's up?"

Rigby - "Nothing much you?"

Mel - "Nope just enjoying the party where's Mordecai?"

Rigby - "He's trying to make his "moves" on Margaret"

Mel - "Oh you think his "moves" will work?"

Rigby - "Nope and we might leave early?"

Mel - "Why?"

Rigby - "Cause when we were cleaning the fountain in the park Mordecai trips and sprains his ankle, but he still wanted to go to the party so now he is trying to walk on it."

Mel - "Oh man I hope he's ok."

Rigby - "I know me too."

Meanwhile Mordecai is trying to walk on his injured ankle to find Rigby but there were too many peoples until he saw Eileen she was wearing a purple blouse and a blue and green plaid skirt.

Mordecai - "Hey Eileen have you seen Rigby?"

Eileen - "Huh? Oh yeah he's at the table where the snacks with my friend Density I mean Mel"

Mordecai - "Oh ok can you take me to them."

Eileen - "Sure"

She show Mordecai the way and saw Rigby and Mel.

Rigby - "Oh hey dude how it go?"

Mordecai - "Its turn out Margaret have a jerky boyfriend."

Mel - "Aw that's too bad."

Eileen - "Mordecai did you sprain your ankle?"

Mordecai - "Yeah why?"

Eileen - "Because it's really swollen" it was true Mordecai ankle look swollen than before.

Rigby - "Dude maybe we should go home."

Mordecai (moan in pain) - Yeah your right"

Then he puts his hand on cup which flew and hit Travis in the back of the head while he was dancing with Margaret and he was walking towards to Mordecai.

Travis - "Oh so thought was joking huh?"

Mordecai - "Uh wait dude it w-w-was an accident!"

Travis - "You're dead!'

Mordecai - "But I-I-I-.."

Then Travis grabs Mordecai

Mordecai - "Oh god I'm scared!"

Margaret - "Travis wait!"

But it was too late, he threw Mordecai into a table hard and the table broke in half and it knock Mordecai unconscious.

Rigby, Mel, Eileen and Margaret - "Mordecai!'

The four of them ran to Mordecai but Travis grab Margaret's arm.

Travis - "What do think you your going? We got party to rock"

Margaret pushes Travis away from her.

Margaret - "Leave me alone were threw!"

Then she ran to Mordecai while Rigby, Eileen, and Mel tried to shake Mordecai awake and he was bleeding.

Margaret - "You guys how he is?"

Rigby - "I don't know! But he's bleeding!"

Margaret - "Eileen and Mel call 911 he doesn't look to good"

Mel - "All right come Eileen"

Eileen - "Ok" the two of them went to the phone and call 911.

While Rigby kept on trying to shake Mordecai awake and he look like he was about to cry like when he pass out in the meat locker when Rigby broke the thermostate.

Margaret - "Don't worry Rigby he we'll be ok"

Rigby - "I hope so."

Then the ambulance came and took Mordecai and Rigby, Eileen, Margaret, and Mel got into to the ambulance and the ambulance drove to the hospital and the four of them hope Mordecai will be ok.

That the end of this chapter new one start tomorrow bye!


	5. Recovering from the Brutal Toss

When Mordecai slowly began to wake up, his vision was a little blurry. The only thing he saw was that he was on a hospital bed with blanket covering his chest and knees. Mordecai saw that his foot was in an ankle brace propped up on a pillow. He also saw that his arms and stomach were gauzed and bandaged up.

When Mordecai's vision cleared, he saw Rigby, Margaret, Eileen and Mel beside him.

Rigby - "Hey Mordecai, how you feeling?"

Mordecai - "Sore, (groans) what happened?"

Eileen - "You got brutally tossed by Travis and we took you to the hospital."

Margaret - "And I dumped him."

Mordecai - "Oh, sorry Margaret."

Margaret - "It's fine, he was a jerk anyway."

Mordecai - "Oh so how long have I been out?"

Mel - "Only for a couple of hours, but you have to stay here for a few days."

Mordecai - "Aw man! What kind of injures do I have?"

Eileen - "Well, you do have some cuts on your chest and left arm."

Mel - "Your right arm had a long deep cut so that's why you're wearing that gauze."

Rigby - "And you know how your ankle was sprained?"

Mordecai - "Yeah."

Rigby - "Now it got fractured when Travis threw you into the table."

Mordecai - "Aw man!"

Margaret - "The doctor said you're gonna have to wear the cast for at least a couple of days or weeks."

Eileen - "But he did give you some crutches so you can sort of walk."

Margaret - "So that's kind of good, right?"

Mordecai - "Yeah I guess so."

Then the doctor came in.

Doctor - "Sorry people but visiting hours are over."

Mel - "Ok see you tomorrow Mordecai."

Eileen - "Bye."

Margaret - "See you soon Mordecai."

Rigby - "Wait a minute doc, can I stay with him, please? He's my best friend!"

Doctor - "Well ok, I'll get a sleeping bag and pillow."

The doctor left.

Mordecai - "Dude, does Benson even knows about this?"

Rigby - "Yeah I called him about what happened while you were unconscious."

Mordecai - "Oh, are we in trouble?"

Rigby - "Nah man. He kind of felt bad that you got hurt so he gave you a couple of weeks off for your ankle to heal.

Mordecai - "Oh that's awesome dude."

Rigby - "Oh, by the way I'm sorry."

Mordecai - "Why are you sorry?"

Rigby - "Because I was supposed to help you make do your moves on Margaret but all I did was eat snacks."

Mordecai - "It not your fault dude, and besides I'll be right and next time I'll make my moves."

Rigby - "Yeah you are!"

Mordecai and Rigby - "OOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

The doctor came in with the sleeping bag and a pillow. He was confused.

Doctor - "Uh should I leave or..."

Mordecai - "Its ok, we were just doing a little crazy stuff."

Rigby - "You know how 23-year-old guys are."

Doctor - "Oh ok, well here's your sleeping bag and pillow."

Rigby - "Oh, thanks doc."

Doctor - "No problem and have a good night."

Rigby - "Thanks."

The doctor left and Rigby set the pillow and sleeping bag next to Mordecai's bed and lied down.

Rigby - "Don't worry man, I'll help around with your fractured ankle."

Mordecai - "Thanks dude you're the best."

Rigby - "Always have and I always will be."

Mordecai - "Yeah."

Rigby - "After you get out of the hospital we'll play some video games."

Mordecai - "Yeah we are!"

Rigby - "Good night dude."

Mordecai - "Night."

Then they both fell asleep.

**That's the end of my story but don't worry, I'll make my new story call "The Sprain Ankle Part 2" tomorrow bye!**


End file.
